Little Apple
") |image1=Littleapplechn jdc gameplay.png |artist=Chopstick Brothers ( ) |game(s)= |year=2014 |no_of_gold_moves=6 |dancer_gender(s)= / |dance_mode= Duet |pictogram_color=Blue/Red |glove_color=Red/Yellow |lyrics_color= |original_game= }}"Little Apple" (" ") by ( ) is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with aqua hair tied in a ponytail. He is in a dark blue jacket with orange and yellow sleeves which covers a yellow top. He also wears a pair of orange shorts, as well as a pair of dark blue shoes with yellow buckles. He appears to resemble Sir Isaac Newton. P2 P2 is a woman with dark blue hair. Her hair is covered by an orange hat which is in the shape of a leaf. She is in a costume which resembles an apple core - red apple skin and a yellow patch with two seeds. She is also wearing a pair of red high heels. littleapplechn_coach_1_big.png|P1 littleapplechn_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a fantasy orchard painted with bright colors. There is a giant purple yellow-eyed octopus with pink-and-purple tentacles basking in the ocean behind an apple tree with teal leaves and a multicolored stem. The sky behind the coaches is orange, and orange rainbows are seen constantly materializing. During each chorus, the background also switches to a night scheme in the same orchard. The starry night sky shows planets and other space elements, as well as bright jets of colored light. The coaches are then seen performing on the surface of the Earth. Multicolored stripes also dance across the dance floor. A bright light show can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental bridge, the background switches into a rotating apple in the same starry night sky with leaves orbiting it and colorful streaks flying out of the apple. The routine ends with apples dropping to fill the screen with a rumble effect. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves per coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch the air with your left arm and put the right one on your hip. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5: Open your arms in a Y pose. Gold Move 6: * P1: Point your left arm to the sky and put your right arm on your hip. * P2: Same as P1 but in the opposite direction. This is the final move of the routine. oie_QkVeJ2yijJgL.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 LA GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game oie_h5LBeQHKKwDQ.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 LA GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 in-game oie_45NLiq1yGfTI.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) oie_xchFbUFDzRCC.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) LA GM3.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Gallery Game Files LittleAppleNOW.jpg|''Little Apple'' ( ) littleapplechn_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Littleapplechn jdc albumbkg.png|Album background Pictos-sprite_LittleAppleCHN.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Littleapplechn menu.png|''Little Apple'' ( ) on the menu Littleapplechn jdc routinemenu.png|Routine selection scree Littleapplechn jdc coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Littleapplechn jdc score.png|Scoring screen Videos 【HD】筷子兄弟-小蘋果MV Music Video官方完整版（電影《老男孩之猛龍過江》宣傳曲） Little Apple - Just Dance China References Site Navigation Category:Songs on Just Dance China Category:Duets Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Chinese Exclusives Category:Songs from Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version)